


Becoming Potter's Co-host.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “Always,” Harry purrs, and chuckles when Severus’s entire face acquires a bright and mortifying beetroot-colored blush.





	Becoming Potter's Co-host.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/gifts).

> I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Agneskamilla, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Agnes! May your day -and year- be merry. :D

**Title: ****Becoming ****Potter’****s Co-host.**  
**Author: **pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **[hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/) **Prompt **#****3****03****#****2****: ****Guest****.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 365  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. I make no profit from writing fanfiction.  
**Summary: **“Always,” Harry purrs, and chuckles when Severus’s entire face acquires a bright and mortifying beetroot-colored blush. 

**Becoming** ** Potter’** **s Co-host.**

Severus realizes he's in love with Harry Potter on an unremarkable Saturday morning. His casual lover isn't doing anything special. Isn't paying particular attention to Severus either, but his hair is messier than usual, and his unshaven jaw-line makes him look wild and roguishly attractive. Harry is also whistling rather terribly while attempting to clean his perpetually messy living-room, using the inefficient method of shoving tottering piles of carelessly compiled papers inside the decrepit-looking cabinet that occupies the far wall.

"What are you doing?" Severus asks as he walks into the room, morning cuppa in hand.

"Tiding up a bit," Harry answers distractedly. "I know you hate it when the coffee-table is so full of stuff you can't put your cup down."

"Oh!" Severus says, blinking dazedly at said table. And the fireside chair beside it. And the surface of the desk. And— virtually everywhere else in the room. "Harry, you don't have to-

"It's all right," Harry says, closing the cabinet's doors with an air of finality, and eyeing him fondly. "I know I don't have to do it, but I want to. It's not a big deal. And it helps you relax, which is a plus. You tend to stay around longer when you're relaxed."

"And you want me to do that?

"Always," Harry purrs, and chuckles when Severus's entire face acquires a bright and mortifying beetroot-colored blush, "Are you getting flustered on me, Severus?"

"Of course not."

"You're lying."

"I'm most certainly doing nothing of the sort." Severus huffs.

"Oh. My. God. You are!"

"You'll never convince me to stay longer if you keep tormenting me. I'm not the sort of guest who enjoys unnecessary teasing."

"What if I don't want you to be my guest anymore?" Harry asks, and Severus recoils, deeply hurt.

"Y-you don't want me here? But I thought you just said-

"Of course I want you here, you, idiot. I just don't want you as my guest. I want you as my co-host. My nagging flatmate. My better-half. I want you to claim the damned place, claim _me_, as your own, Severus."

Severus smirks, feeling playful and relieved and in love. "Then you're mine, Harry Potter. Mine forever."


End file.
